


Adoratio

by SureWhyNot9



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mechpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SureWhyNot9/pseuds/SureWhyNot9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fixit and Grimlock: the proudest expecting parents in any galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> gotta start somewhere

"Grimlock, what are you doing?"

The dinobot shuttered his optics and stared at Bumblebee, his face pulling into a frown as he tried to figure out if that was a trick question. “Moving stasis pods? You said the empty ones were s’posed to go over there.” Grimlock pointed to the stack of repaired pods at the foot of the base.

Bumblebee waved his hands. “Yes, I meant what are you doing with _that_.” he gestured to the spire of metal Grimlock held loosely in his free hand. Judging by the shape, it used to be a street sign.

Grimlock looked at the half-chewed metal rod and shrugged. “Eatin’ it.”

Bumblebee frowned. “Are you hurt?”

"Nope. Just hungry." Grimlock snapped of the tip of the post and popped it into his mouth. 

Bumblebee winced at the crunching sound. Usually metal cravings were the result of self-repair systems going into overdrive after a major injury. “Maybe we should get Fixit to take a look at you.”

It took less cajoling to get Grimlock to submit to a medical scan than anyone else on the team. Sideswipe and Strongarm were terrible patients, but Grimlock sat calmly, an especially goofy smile on his faceplates as he watched Fixit set up the scanner. Bumblebee stood by and watched as Fixit cheerfully and loquaciously explained exactly what he was doing.

”- And the recess- abcess- access to your medical port will allow the machine to compare what your own systems have reported with what the scanner picks up from your frame. Lean down for me?” Fixit said, motioning for Grimlock to come closer. He knelt down so Fixit could connect the machine to the medical port at the base of his helm. Grimlock headbutted Fixit lightly before he could pull away. “Stay stop- shrill- still!” Fixit chided. He was smiling. Grimlock grinned and settled back on the bench.

Bumblebee frowned, feeling like he had missed something.

"Now hold still, and we’ll get this started." The medical scanner made all sorts of questionable noises that Fixit assured him had nothing to do with its functioning and Grimlock remained perfectly motionless until his results came up. Fixit disconnected the scanner from Grimlock’s helm and coiled it back up before scooting over to pull up the results. "There! Let’s see what’s -" Fixit stopped mid sentence.

Grimlock leaned over him and pointed at the displayed schematic of his frame. “What’s that?”

"Those are spar- spar- spar- sparks." Fixit said so quietly Bumblebee almost didn’t hear him. Grimlock looked down at him sharply and Fixit let out a loud click as his vocalizer reset. "Grim- Grim- Grim- Grim- Grimlock you’re  _carrying._ ”

"Carrying?" Bumblebee repeated.

"Carrying?" Grimlock said again, even louder. He leaned down, his frame bending to fit over Fixit’s, and looked at the scan with wide optics. "I’m sparked?"

Fixit nodded. He looked too stunned to speak.

Bumblebee’s processor was racing. This had to be a mistake. They were the only Cybertronians on Earth, so unless Grimlock had been sneaking off to interface with fugitive Decepticons -

"I’m sparked!" Grimlock picked Fixit up and spun him around. "Fixit, we’re gonna have _sparkings!_ ”

Bumblebee’s train of though was abruptly derailed as those words sank in. “Wait,  _you two?_ ”

Neither of them heard him. Fixit snapped out of his daze as he was twirled around, grabbing Grimlock’s helm and smooching him right on the face.

Grimlock’s smile was dazzling. “You’re gonna be a great sire! Our bitlets are gonna be  _awesome!_ " Grimlock swept them around in circles, dancing along to his own singing and Fixit’s joyful, baffled laughter. "We’re having spaaaarklings, we’re having spaaaaarklings!"

Bumblebee watched the happy couple and waited for his processor to catch up with reality. Something crashed to the ground behind him and Bumblebee turned, the noise not even registering enough with Fixit and Grimlock for them to pause in their dance. Sideswipe stood over a pile of fumbled tools and gaped at them. “Wait,  _what?_ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eggs? eggs!

"But…. how?"

That was a conversation no one wanted to have.

Sideswipe asked  _once_  and when he saw Fixit’s expression immediately backtracked like the answer was going to spell his doom.

But it was still the first thing out of everyone’s mouth when they heard the news. The more in-depth explanation the humans required was almost a relief.

"So Grimlock is…."

"Carrying."

"And Fixit?"

"Is the sire."

Denny and Russel turned at the same time to look over where Grimlock was holding Fixit to his chest plates. Fixit had his claws pressed flat to the plating and they were discussing something the others were too far away to hear, matching smiles on their faceplates.

Denny scratched the back of his head. “What does that mean, exactly?”

"The human equivalents would be the mother and father."

Russel was staring over at the pair. “Grimlock’s gonna be a mom.”

"Essentially, yes." There was another semi-awkward pause as Bumblebee came around to the real reason  _he_  was explaining it instead of one of the creators in question. “Um. We understand if you’d like us to move our base. You didn’t sign on for this, and -“

"What? Kick you out? No no, there’s plenty of space here, and where else are you gonna hide a…" Denny eyed Grimlock skeptically. He was busy carefully setting Fixit back on ground. "Baby robot dinosaur."

"Sparkling." Bumblebee corrected absently.

"Dinobits!" Grimlock yelled from across the scrapyard. He bounded over, servos Fixit-less for now. "Dinobot bitlets!" he grinned. "Fixit came up with it!"

Russel held up a hand. “Wait. More than one?”

"Yeah!" Grimlock patted his chassis proudly. "Three sparks!"

Bumblebee tried not to look shaken but he wasn’t sure how well he managed. “That’s a -” he cleared his vocalizer. “That’s rare.”

Grimlock shrugged. “Normal for dinobots! Minicons usually have a lot more.”

Russel was starting to shake off the strangeness of the whole situation. “Will they be Fixit-sized?”

"Dunno!" Grimlock plopped down on the ground. "I hope so. Dinobot sparklings are kinda big, and Fixit wants to be able to hold them once they hatch."

The baffled silence from earlier returned with a vengeance. “Once they…. hatch.” Denny repeated. “Dinobots lay eggs.”

"Everyone does." Grimlock tilted his helm to the side and squinted down at the two humans. "Don’t you?"

"Uh." Denny coughed. "No."

Grimlock scrunched up his faceplates, thinking. “Huh. Weird.”

"So you’re carrying eggs." Russel grinned. "Is that why you’ve been eating scrap?"

Grimlock returned Russel’s smile sheepishly. “Heh. Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there might be more of this eventually


End file.
